


Невербальная магия

by wanna_believe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanna_believe/pseuds/wanna_believe
Summary: Лафайет приезжает преподавать в Ильверморни, у Вашингтона появляется новая проблема[сборник драбблов по гп!ау]to be updated
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington





	Невербальная магия

**Author's Note:**

> вольное обращение с матчастью;   
> автор параллельно написанию вспоминает как складывать слова в предложения. можете написать что-нибудь хорошее (или не очень), чтобы его поддержать.

***

Профессор Вашингтон с уверенностью мог сказать, что его утро не задалось. С началом семестра количество дел выросло до каких-то астрономических масштабов – выяснилось, что за лето школа не успела закупить множество необходимых материалов, что тщательно откорректированный летом учебный план придется адаптировать под более реальную жизнь. Вдобавок ко всему, молодой Гамильтон вбил себе в голову, что после выпуска он просто обязан пойти в аврорат и теперь с упорством осла приставал к Вашингтону в каждом коридоре с просьбами о дополнительных практических занятиях.

– Читайте теорию Гамильтон, потом я начну разговаривать с вами о переходе к практике, – неизменно отвечал Вашингтон, попутно обдумывая, не заказать ли ему мантию-невидимку.

Последнее из того, чего ему сейчас хотелось - это быть нянькой для нового профессора. 

– Молодой специалист из Франции, – сообщил ему директор Адамс. – Приглядывайте за ним, Джордж. Юноша имеет очень впечатляющее резюме, но кто может гарантировать, как он проявит себя в аудитории. Впрочем, может быть и вас научит чему-нибудь новому. 

"Вы, должно быть, хотели сказать "очень впечатляющее состояние" – не удержался от язвительной мысли Джордж, уже наслышанный о том, сколько денег молодой специалист вложил, чтобы получить возможность преподавать в Ильверморни. 

"Молодой специалист" опоздал к началу семестра почти на полторы недели – уроки Заклинаний по очереди замещали все преподаватели, и Вашингтон, и так загруженный по самые кончики ушей уже заочно презирал опаздывающего профессора.   
В тот день Заклинания должен был замещать профессор Нокс, с которым Вашингтон хотел перекинуться несколькими словами после занятия, но вместо знакомого голоса из аудитории доносилось такое яркое грассирование, что Вашингтон поморщился. По-английски "молодой специалист" изъяснялся паршиво. Через несколько минут из аудитории повалили пятикурсники, на ходу оживленно обсуждающие нового преподавателя, и Вашингтон поспешно зашел в аудиторию, едва заметив в толпе рыжую шевелюру молодого Гамильтона. 

– С приездом, профессор, – сдержанно поздоровался он, скользя глазами по юноше, и не сдержался от иголки. – Вы к нам не торопились. 

В глазах Лафайета пробежала искра смятения.

– Меня зовут Жильбер, - он заметил отсутствие протянутой руки, но быстро оправился, слегка поклонившись вместо рукопожатия. – Вы, должно быть, профессор Вашингтон. Я много слышал о вас, и для меня будет честью работать вместе с вами. Искренне прошу прощения за свой отложенный приезд, но корабль отказывался выходить раньше. Через Атлантику путь неблизкий, я надеюсь, что моя задержка не доставила всем большого неудобства. 

Почти такой же рыжий как Гамильтон. Джордж слегка прищурился и понял, что молодой профессор припудривает волосы, чтобы рыжина не так бросалась в глаза. Нервничает, стоит как струна, но вида не показывает. Совсем мальчишка, у Вашингтона есть парни на выпускном курсе, выглядящие старше своего нового профессора, которому с самой большой натяжкой можно дать лет двадцать пять. 

– Директор Адамс считает, вы можете многому нас научить, – Джордж выпустил еще одну иголку, готовый триумфовать. Француз не останется спокойным после похвалы в свою сторону, и все станет с ним понятно. Вашингтон достаточно видел коллег из Шармбатона, чтобы подозревать, что во Франции преподают отдельные курсы по тщеславию. 

– Я приехал сюда не чтобы учить, а чтобы учиться, – спокойно ответил Жильбер, и его тон вместе с едва заметной улыбкой на губах показались Вашиингтону похожими на ощущение, которое можно испытать в дуэльном клубе – когда ты уже уверен в своей победе, но тут тебе прямо в живот попадает Экспеллиармус. Впервые за долгое время Джордж не нашел, чем парировать. 

– Надеюсь, это не значит, что вы будете пренебрегать своими прямыми обязанностями, - все-таки добавил он, но продолжать не стал. – И следите за Гамильтоном. Юноша до сих пор не держит свое волшебство под контролем. Только в этом кабинете пришлось заменить две парты. 

– Уверен, что все будет в порядке, – так же мягко ответил Жильбер, и Вашингтон поймал себя на том, что задержался взглядом на его губах лишнюю секунду. Для своего же душевного благополучия нужно было заканчивать этот разговор. 

Кажется, в Ильверморни появилась еще одна рыжая голова, не обещающая ничего, кроме проблем.


End file.
